This invention relates to insulating high voltage electrical components utilizing well known insulative materials in high pressure injection molding.
While molding an insulative body or jacket around high voltage electrical components is old in industry, there is a perennial need to improve the articles and methods for minimizing or eliminating high volt leakage from electrical conductors, generally. The risk and attendant harm to humans and property from high voltage electricity leaked or arced from conductors is known.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved high voltage insulator for electrical components and a method of making the components which minimizes high volt leakage therefrom to a greater degree than previously possible.